fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dot Warner is thrown out of the house
Palpatine's Force-sensitivity escaped the notice of the Jedi Order; instead, his gifts came to the attention of Darth Plagueis, a Muun Dark Lord of the Sith. If Dot Warner prevents Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, allowing the Jedi to take Palpatine for training and also saves Jen the guitar girl (Demi Lovato) from drowning, then King Frederic will get very angry at Dot. "I consider myself a reasonable father! I have kept my patience till up to now, Dot! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" King Frederic said angrily. Dot bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth. Did you or did you not save Palpatine from Darth Plagueis?" King Frederic asked. "Yes!" Dot said. "And did you or did you not rescue that guitar girl from drowning?" King Frederic demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Dot argued. "I told you not to prevent Plagueis from getting to Palpatine! You know that!" King Frederic scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, Plagueis would have gotten to Palpatine first and Jen would have drowned and died!" Dot exclaimed. "Do you think I care? Because you prevented Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, the Jedi got to him and took him for training. Because of this, Palpatine will now be Plagueis' enemy. I forbid you from seeing him or that guitar girl!" King Frederic cried. "You're more of a tyrant than Scar! You don't even know Palpatine or Jen!" Dot shouted. "Know them?! I don't have to know them!" King Frederic roared. "They are both threats to Darth Plagueis! That guitar girl has always been a threat to Darth Plagueis from the very beginning! I don't care about your feelings for them!" That did it for Dot, who couldn't hold it in anymore! "DADDY, I LOVE THEM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Dot gasped and covered her mouth. Mary Test, Dot's friend, gasped as well. King Frederic looked stunned. "No!" King Frederic gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Dot? She's a mortal guitar girl and he's a Force sensitive! You're an immortal!" King Frederic shouted. "I don't care!" Dot shouted back. That was the last straw for King Frederic. He had enough of his daughter's disobedience and defiance and his temper had finally reached the boiling point. "GET OUT!" King Frederic shouted. Dot ran out of the house. It was at that moment that Jen, Noxic, Jara, Typhus, and the rest of Melody's friends showed up and confronted King Frederic. Mary also confronted King Frederic. "Okay, you black-hearted jerk! You broke her heart for the last time!" Jen shouted. She then kicked King Frederic. "You heartless beast!" Jara screamed. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Noxic shouted. "Noxic's right! You're more vicious than Vexor!" Typhus added. "WHAT?" King Frederic shouted angrily. "You heard him, you beast!" Mary snapped. "You are not a nice man if you act like that!" Shanti said, sourly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you monstrous pig!" Daisy Duck shouted. "You stinky-head!" Penny added. "You're ten times worse than Montana Max!" Babs Bunny shouted. "You have no heart at all!" Gosalyn said. "You're as evil as Hitler and Stalin!" Melody shouted. "You're not a nice man at all!" Robyn Starling added. "You're an evil uncaring monster!" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said. "You don't deserve to live!" Jenny Foxworth shouted. "This is no way to treat your own daughter, either!" Anne Marie agreed. Jen then blasted King Frederic with her magical electric guitar and he fell back dead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thrown Out Series